


The Lucky Socks

by Inspire



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things about her husband Hermione Granger Weasley would never understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Socks

"_What_ are you doing?" Hermione shrieked, walking into the bedroom and finding her husband … Merlin, she didn't even want to _think_ about what he was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ron blinked at her. Her knickers were in a twist, he could tell that much, but he reckoned it wasn't over him getting ready for the Chudley Cannons match he was headed to with Rose and Hugo. Hermione had been asked after all, but she'd said she preferred the quiet time to catch up on a few things around the house. "If you wanted to come with us, I'm sure we could…"

"No, I do not want to come with you," she said shuddering as he pulled on his … Ugh, she couldn't believe that Ron would do such a thing. Especially when he was on his way out with their children. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you cannot wear those! You shouldn't even _touch_ them. It's filthy. It's unsanitary. It's disgusting."

"It's lucky! Hermione, these are my lucky Chudley Cannons versus the Wigtown Wanderers socks. I have to wear them. I've worn them every time the Cannons have played against the Wanderers in a home game for the past ten years and they haven't lost once!" Ron pulled on the second stiff, filthy sock. He smiled happily as it crackled when he bent his foot back and forth to loose it up a bit after it had been stored for so long. It was the first home game between the two teams this season. It was good to have his lucky socks on again.

"And they haven't been _washed_ in ten years!" She shrieked.

"Mum?" Hugo came to investigate the screeching and grinned when he saw his dad was wagging his foot around. "Wicked! The Lucky Socks!" Hugo said with a disturbing amount of awe in his voice. "ROSE! Come quick! Dad's putting on The Socks!"

Rose Weasley skidded into her parents' bedroom and dropped onto the floor at her father's feet. She loved Quidditch with the fiery passion of fifty million suns all rolled into one great blob, and best of all, Rose Weasley loved the Chudley Cannons. "Wow," she said with that same awed voice Hugo had used. "Oh, they smell wretched. Can I touch them?"

"NO! Absolutely not, I forbid it," Hermione looked at her family horrified that any of them thought this was a good idea.

"Kids, go finish getting ready. We need to leave soon and I need to talk to your mum," Ron slipped on his trainers without bothering to undo the laces. Rose and Huge grumbled but did as they were told. They didn't want to be late for the match. "Hermione, they're The Lucky Socks," he said it as if the words alone could convince her.

Ron made to scoop her into his arms for a hug but she held him at arms reach. "Don't touch me with those hands until you've washed them, Ronald. They've been in contact with those horrid socks." She just shook her head and dropped it on to her husband's chest.

There were some things about Quidditch Hermione Granger Weasley would never understand. Lucky Socks were apparently among them.


End file.
